First Encounters
by moonshoespotter101
Summary: After losing everything, Castiel has so few he can still call family. And when he introduces the Winchester's to his last remaining ally, it's like the entire world shifts, and the youngest is left wondering if they haven't met somewhere before.


'Dean!'

'Sammy!'

The word was barely out of the hunter's mouth before he was being thrown backwards with familiar force. He barely had enough time to think 'freaking _angels' _before he hit the wall hard, the force of his head smacking against the concrete making him see stars. He barely registered slumping to the floor as his legs gave way underneath him.

The windows of the stingy motel room blasted inwards, and the wind blew in, scattering thousands of pages from where they sat on the bed nearest the door.

Sam threw his arms up to protect his face, but the glass still flew at him, cutting the skin that wasn't covered. 'Dean!' he shouted above the noise. The wind howled in his ears and blinded him as his eyes watered from the cold. '_Dean_!'

'Sam!' A voice came from somewhere behind him, and he reached out to grab his other younger brother by the collar.

'Arthur! Are you alright?'

The younger Winchester didn't answer but grabbed Sam's arm all the same, throwing up a jacket over both of their heads.

After a moment more, the howling slowly ceased, and the wind left as quickly as it came. Outside, though still night, was still and quiet, as if there had been no disturbance at all.

Sam surged forward, throwing the jacket aside as he ran to Dean's side and checked his pulse. The man was unconscious, but not dead. Sam gestured to Arthur and together they lifted him and put him on the bed, checking for injury as they went.

When he was sure his brother was stable, Sam turned to the window, which was now restored back to how it was previously, and the glass that covered the carpet was gone. In the shadows stood a lone figure, with his arms by his sides and his head dipped downwards, as if surveying the ground.

'Cas, what the hell?'

The angel looked up, his chest rising slowly. Letting out a small sigh, he stepped out into the moonlit air and Sam could see his face was tired and smeared with blood. 'You and your brothers attract the wrong type of attention, Sam.'

'What was that, Cas? Was that you?'

'No, it wasn't me. Of course it-' Castiel frowned as if offended by the accusation. 'Why would I have done that?'

'I know, I know,' Sam looked away. 'Sorry.'

Castiel tipped his head down again, his hands raising upwards as he stretched his fingers out. They were cut and swollen around the knuckles, like he had been in a fight. Behind Sam, Arthur stared at the angel's hands and frowned. 'Why hasn't that healed?' he asked.

Castiel's eyes met Arthur's and his eyebrows creased in his typical expression of confusion, as if the younger man was some sort of enigma that he couldn't fathom out. 'It will. Eventually. I have been away from heaven a long time. It isn't as easy as it once was.'

Arthur nodded absently, still staring at the angel's hands. 'Alright.'

There was a groan from the bed and Dean's face screwed up before he opened his eyes. Lifting himself up, he took in the scene before him. And groaned again.

'Castiel. Late as usual.'

'I always come when you call, Dean.' Castiel said calmly. 'But I cannot always get here in time.'

'Yeah, you're telling me.' Dean wiped his hand across his face, sitting up properly. 'Can't you tell your angel buddies to lay off us for five freaking minutes? What the hell we even do now?'

'It's not what you've done,' Castiel answered. 'Some are just still indignant to the fact that our Father let you live.'

'Well, that's great.' Dean said sarcastically. 'Should I be on guard for any more attacks?'

'I don't think so. It was only by chance that they found you. I sent them away.'

'Good, thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

The room fell quiet. Sam began checking the back of Dean's head, and reaching out for the bandages and stitching equipment Arthur had already brought from the bathroom, who handed them to Sam silently as he worked to seal up the gash broken open by the wall. Dean hissed as Sam dabbed at it with alcohol, and glared up at Arthur when the man huffed a laugh.

Castiel watched them, sadness settling in his stomach at the familiarity of each of their movements. They had done this before, many times.

Something tugged at his mind and he swiftly relaxed to take in the message through his grace.

_Where are you?_

_With the Winchesters. _

_Is everything alright?_

_Yes, just some trouble with Haniel. He still is bitter about Dean Winchester. _

_I'm outside. _

'Cas?'

Castiel focused on the present again, finding all three brothers looking up at him.

'Yes?'

'You zoned out there for a minute. You okay?'

'My brother wishes to speak to me. He is outside.'

'Woah, woah.' Dean stood up. 'Listen I don't want any more crazy ass angels flying around in here, man. What's he want?'

'Merlin has no problem against you, Dean.' Castiel said. 'He is comfortable with our Father's decision, even relieved. He will not harm you.'

'You trust him?'

'Yes. Merlin is one of the very few true friends I have left. I trust him.'

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment longer before nodding slightly and gesturing his permission. 'Bring him in then.'

With a nod, Castiel called his brother and in an instant, he appeared at Castiel's side.

'Hello.' Merlin smiled, warmly. 'You must be the Winchesters.'

Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, as if sizing him up. With a shove and a low '_Dean', _Sam stepped forward and returned the smile. 'Yes. My name is Sam and these are my brothers, Dean and Arthur.'

Merlin's eyes shifted to the younger brother's, and Arthur stiffened under the attention. The angel didn't let up at the man's discomfort, and Arthur was left pinned underneath Merlin's intense, but somehow soft gaze, unable to break eye contact.

'It is an honour to meet you at last,' Merlin addressed all three men, but his eyes never left Arthur's. 'I have heard much about you.'

Someone coughed, and the eyes moved off Arthur at last, who relaxed, finding it easier to breathe.

'I must apologise on behalf of my brothers. Castiel and myself are some of the few who are, as you say, on your side, I'm afraid.' Merlin smiled again, emotions clearly coming more naturally to him than they ever did Castiel.

'Er, thankyou.' Sam's eyes shifted between the angel and Arthur, senses on high alert, as always. 'Why haven't we heard about you before?'

Castiel stepped in. 'I thought it best if I kept Merlin separate from the physical aspect of protecting you. He is only young and much less experienced than I. It might have been dangerous.'

Dean's hard expression softened slightly in understanding. It didn't go unnoticed by the two angels but Sam looked to Merlin for an expected re bulk. When it never came, Sam rose his eyebrow in question.

With a minute exhale, Merlin spoke. 'I have been under the care of my brothers for as long as I can remember. It is true, I am young and though I may not completely agree at times, I have faith that Castiel knows what is best for me.' Merlin glanced at his brother stood beside him, a fondness melting over his features. 'He is the only one I have left to follow.'

If Arthur didn't know better, he could have sworn Merlin's words made Castiel's cheeks flush pink. It made him smile.

And just like that, Merlin's eyes were back on him. It sent electricity running up his spine to do so, but Arthur met the angel's gaze full on. Merlin's eyes were a deep blue, and so dark that Arthur couldn't be sure they had a pupil. They were relaxed, but wide as Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat. He could feel sweat on his forehead, though the night was still cool. Something about how all of Merlin's attention was focused, undeniably, on him, made his heart beat just the slightest bit faster. And by the tiny smirk that pulled at Merlin's mouth, he could knew it too.

'We have to go.' Castiel said, abruptly. Arthur blinked and shifted his eyes to Cas, who had a steel gaze fixed on Merlin. Something clicked in Arthur's head and he felt his skin start to burn with embarrassment. He had forgotten that Merlin wasn't the only celestial being in the room, and suddenly his reaction to those dark eyes were so much more humiliating.

'Hey, Cas!' Dean half stepped forward. 'You'll be back, right?'

'If you need me, you know how to contact me.' Castiel was clearly distracted, but looked up at Dean all the same.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Dean nodded and Castiel turned away to wrap his hand around Merlin's arm.

Dean muttered something Arthur couldn't hear, but it made Castiel's attention shift suddenly, and his eyes met Dean's once more, a rare smile on his lips, before both he and Merlin disappeared with a flurry of feathers.

Arthur let out a sigh. Freaking angels.


End file.
